marvelsungodfandomcom-20200215-history
Zhou Yi/kido
Kido (Binding) Name: Sai / Number: 1 * Type: Bakudo * Range: Short * Incantation: N/A * Description: The target will have their arms restrained behind their back by an invisible force. Someone of sufficient strength could break out of or even completely negate this Kido's effects. Name: Hainawa /'Number:' 4 * Type: Bakudo * Range: Medium * Incantation: N/A * Description: A yellow rope of energy will fire from the wielder's hands and entangle the opponent's arms. Name: Seki / Number: 8 * Type: Bakudo * Range: Short * Incantation: N/A * Description: Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it. Name: Geki /'Number:' 9 * Type: Bakudo * Range: Medium * Incantation: Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! * Description: Engulfs the target in red light, paralysing them. Name: Horin / Number: 9 * Type: Bakudo * Range: Medium * Incantation: N/A * Description: Causes an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns to erupt from the users hand and attempt to trap a target. The Kido is able to connect with another one of itself if both have captured a target and bind them together. Name: Sekeinton /'Number:' 21 * Type: Bakudo * Range: Short * Incantation: N/A * Description: Acts like an upgraded version of a ninja's smoke bomb. Creates a large blast of red smoke around the user, aiding them in an escape. Name: Kyokko / Number: 26 * Type: Bakudo * Range: Short * Incantation: N/A * Description: Hides the target from sight, by bending light. The spell has the ability to totally hide the presence and reiatsu of the user or specified object. Name: Shitotsu Sansen / Number: 30 * Type: Bakudo * Range: Medium * Incantation: N/A * Description: The user will draw a triangle in the air with one finger. Said triangle will materialise and shoot towards the target, each of the three points acting as a 'knife' to pin the target to a surface. Name: Tsuruboshi Number: 37 Type: Bakudo Range: Medium Incantation: N/A Description: Creates a smooth blanket of blue and stretchy material in the air (Needs objects such as buildings nearby to keep it up). It acts as a type of safety net for catchnig fallnig objects. Name: Enkosen Number: 39 Type: Bakudo Range: Short Incantation: N/A Description: Forms a yellow oval of energy infront of the wielder to block physical or spiritual attacks. Name: Kakushitsuijaku Number: 58 Type: Bakudo Range: Long Incantation: Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain. Description: Creates a sphere which seeks out and follows a chosen Reiatsu. Can be used to locate certain Shinigami, Arrancar, or anything with Reiatsu. Name: Rikujokoro Number: 61 Type: Bakudo Range: Medium Incantation: Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" Description: Six beams of yellow light will surround the target and slam into their midsection. The target will be unable to move any part of their body unless they overcome the Kido. Name: Hyapporankan Number: 62 Type: Bakudo Range: Long Incantation: N/A Description: A single beam of light-grey energy will be thrown at the target. It will seperate into many smaller beams in mid-flight, pinning the target to his/her surroundings. Name: Sajo Sabaku Number: 63 Type: Bakudo Range: Medium Incantation: N/A Description: Creates many chains of energy to bind the target's arms. Powerful enough to bind an enraged Kensei for several seconds. Name: Tozansho Number: 73 Type: Bakudo Range: Short Incantation: N/A Description: Creates an inverted pyramid around the caster. It appears to be made out of crystal, and is very difficult to destroy. Name: Gohutekkan Number: 75 Type: Bakudo Range: Medium Incantation: Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Description: Summons five huge pillars, connected to eachother by chains, to pin the target to the ground. Name: Tenteikura Number: 77 Type: Bakudo Range: Very long Incantation: Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Description: Transmits messages telepathically to anyone, anywhere the wielder chooses. It could theoretically be used from one side of Earth to the other. Name: Kuyo Shibari Number: 79 Type: Bakudo Range: Medium Incantation: Description: Surrounds the opponent with a vertical circle of eight black holes which emit large amounts of Reiatsu. A ninth black hole will appear in the centre of the target's chest. The target will be unable to move any part of their body and will feel immense pain in the duration of the Kido. Name: Danku Number: 81 Type: Bakudo Range: Short Incantation: Guardian Angel, Superior Protector, bring unto me the fruits that thine garden doth bare; as I render unto you. Ensure that the attempts of the malicious Demons prove fruitless! Annihilate their offences! Vanquish their hopes! Split the Void! Description: Creates a large, rectangular barrier behind or infront of the target. The version of this Kido with no incantation is said to be capable of blocking Kido up to number 89. The version with an incantation is more powerful than even that. Name: Part One - Kin Number: 99 Type: Bakudo Range: Medium Incantation: N/A Description: The target's arms will be bound behind their back with spiritual fabric and iron shafts. More powerful Bakudo users can create more spiritual tape and shafts to bind the target's legs, also. Name: Part Two - Bankin. Number: 99 Type: Bakudo Range: Medium Incantation: First Song: Halting Fabric. Second Song: Hundred Linked Bolts. Final Song: Great Seal of 10,000 Forbiddings! Description: The First 'Song' will wrap the target from head to toe in spiritual fabric. The Second 'Song' will impale their body with several metal bolts. The Third and Final 'Song' smashes the target with and seals them in a massive metal cube. The Kido can be negated by a powerful opponent during the First and Second Songs. But, if they allow the Final Song to happen, almost all hope will be lost. Read more: http://bleachsoulsrp.proboards.com/thread/12/kido-list#ixzz6CIagEGlx